Loves Suspicions
by Mysterygurl2213
Summary: Harry and Hermione realize that they feel the same way about eachother but when someone tries to come between their love for eachother will it destroy it? Will if kill someone they love? Please read
1. Default Chapter

Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were walking down the halls of Hogwarts. Ron had just said something to make both Harry and him laugh when a sudden cry came at them. It was their other friend Hermione, she had ran straight into them and had fallen to the ground, and they had noticed she was crying.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron asked as they both helped her get up. Hermione's eyes had met the gentle emerald ones of Harry then she quickly turned her head away wiping a tear from her face.  
  
"It's nothing." She lied, then turned the other way quickly trying to run from them. But then Harry had pressed his 5 fingers against her shoulder, which sent a hot yearning for him up and down her body.  
  
"Hermione we're your friends you can tell us." Harry said trying to calm her down with a smile. At that Hermione turned around and burst into tears and threw her arms around Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry! It's Draco, he called me a mudblood as usual. But that's not what really got to me. He threatened me that he would hurt you." She continued crying with her head against his bold shoulder.  
  
"Hermione of all people you should know that Draco is all talk. And besides why are you worried about Draco hurting me anyway?" Harry asked hoping that the answer he was waiting for was the she truly cared about him he had felt this way since he first met her that day on the train. He had cared for Hermione deeply he had loved her since then. He loved everything about her, he knew that she was to good for him, she was intelligent, beautiful, humorous at times, and was very unique in every way which made Harry want her more.  
  
"I. you're my friend Harry just as Ron is. I wouldn't want anything to happen to either one of you." She sobbed keeping her true feelings from him.  
  
"Well Hermione don't you worry Draco won't hurt Harry with me looking after him." Ron joked and they all laughed. As they headed down the hall Hermione in between her two friends they came upon Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter, and mudblood Granger, oh yes and how could we forget Weasley." He snorted in laughter as his two sidekicks Crabbe and Goyle laughed also.  
  
"We heard what you said to Hermione Malfoy. How dare you call her a mudblood and threaten Harry's life." Ron spit out giving Draco and evil eye.  
  
"I don't see what you are so concerned about Weasley the mudblood doesn't have a crush on you. And as for you Potter I thought I was going to be doing you a favor, once I hurt you you'll be free of the mudblood forever." He laughed.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean Malfoy. Hermione doesn't have a crush on me." Harry glared at him with his beautiful emerald eyes, which had hatred in them. Hatred for Draco, how bad he wanted to hurt him for hurting Hermione like that, making her cry and worry about him. Then it made him think, Hermione was worried about him, maybe he would have to thank Draco later after all. Then he gave Draco a small smirk.  
  
"What's the smirk for Potter realize what I've known all along." He smiled.  
  
"For your information Draco I do not have a crush on Harry, and even if I did at least Harry is a lot better than Parkinson." She spit out glaring at him.  
  
Draco could feel his rage rising." Never call me by my first name mudblood and if you ever talk about my girl like that I swear people will really know how much of a mudblood you really are. I'll hurt you so bad they'll be able to see it all. Ever dirty blood bit of it." At that he turned around heading towards his common room as Crabbe and Goyle followed him.  
  
Hermione's eyes were horror struck, she couldn't believe he had actually said that. Ron and Harry were just as horror struck as Hermione. But yet Harry had a simple glare of fire in his eyes, now he really wanted to kill Draco.  
  
"We should be getting back to the common room." Ron said, turning around heading towards their common room.  
  
Hermione had gone to follow Ron but was stuck as Harry reached his hand out and grabbed her arm. She turned towards him quickly and her brown ginger eyes met his emerald green ones.  
  
"Hermione.. I.I." but before Harry could finish another word Hermione pulled from his hand and ran after Ron.  
  
"Come on Harry it's getting late." She yelled back to him.  
  
He pulled his hand and punched the wall. He was so close to telling her, if only she hadn't ran off. But then he started walking and followed them.  
  
Hermione had been in her room lying in bed not being able to sleep, she was still thinking about what Draco had said. As she knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep right then so she got up from her bed put on her robe and walked downstairs so she could do a little bit of light reading. She had walked to the table in the common room and pulled out a book titled "Hogwarts A history." She opened the book and then heard a floor board creek. She shut it quickly looking around.  
  
"Is someone there?" she asked standing upward. Then she felt something wrap itself around her waist. She tried to scream but then a hand clasped itself over her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh." the figure said. Pulling its hand away. Hermione had recognized the figure's voice, it was Harry. She turned quickly toward him and yelled at him still whispering.  
  
"Harry Potter don't do that ever again you had me frightened to death." She said.  
  
"Aww Mione you didn't really think someone would grab you. Did you?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face but yet a slight smile.  
  
"I don't know Harry but when you grabbed me that didn't make me think anything else." She whispered with anger in her voice.  
  
"Aww I'm sorry Mione, how can I make it up to you." He smiled bringing his body closer to hers. Harry could feel his body temperature rising. He knew he wanted her and he had to have her.  
  
Hermione had stumbled backwards a little bit falling to the ground. Her body heat rose as he moved closer to her, and her palms got sweaty and she also began to sweat a little bit. Harry then bent down and kneeled next to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Harry. I.yeah I'm fine." She said standing up and brushing the dirt off her robe.  
  
Harry had stood up and was standing next to her. "You sure look nice tonight Mione." Harry said in admiration.  
  
"Thank you Harry." She smiled with a small sparkling ginger tint to her eyes. Harry had always loved it when she smiled to him. He loved the way her brown hair would start out straight at the top then curl out at the bottom. He loved the way she would try to look at the good side of everything. He also loved the way she said his name no matter the tone in voice as long as she said it.  
  
"You know what Babe." Harry joked with a teasing smile. " It took guts to call Draco by his first name."  
  
"Well Harry I do believe that everything and everything." and as Hermione continued to talk Harry's thoughts interrupted him. How he wished he could just kiss those tender lips and touch his hands all over her smooth gentle body.  
  
Hermione had seemed to notice that his eyes weren't looking at her face anymore they were looking up and down at her body. She smiled slightly blushing. "Harry what are you looking at?" she asked her cheeks still turning red.  
  
Harry looked up with embarrassment in his face. "I uh. was just admiring how beautiful you are Mione." He said running his 5 strong fingers through his short raven black hair.  
  
Hermione couldn't think of anything else to do but smile. As she continued smiling at him, she could feel his gazing eyes getting closer to her. He took a step towards her tilting his head sideways. Pulling his head in so that their two lips may touch together, he wrapped a hand around her waist. Then their lips met, they both moaned out as they had yearned for it not knowing that the other also had. Hermione opened her mouth wider granting him access through her mouth, and he did as he was permitted and gently brushed his tongue inside her mouth rubbing hers ever so slightly.  
  
Hermione's eyes were closed and she let out another moan of pleasure. Harry could feel himself getting harder so he backed them towards the couch. Sitting down on it they both continued kissing. Harry then reached for Hermione's robe, taking both of his hands on the shoulders of her pulling her robe off her and throwing it towards the side of them.  
  
They pulled away from their kiss taking a couple deep breaths, as Hermione took off Harry's robe. Then he set his hand gently against her cheek and kissed her again putting some pressure against her body as Hermione moved into a laying down position on the couch. Harry was lying on top of her as they parted one more time breathing some more then kissing each other again. All of the emotion and feeling they had for each other was let out in this long but hard kiss. Harry had broke free from the kiss reaching his hands over to the buttons of Hermione's button up shirt. He had gotten all the button's unbuttoned then slipped her shirt off, he could see she wasn't wearing a bra and this he enjoyed. His manhood then got harder and Hermione could feel it against her upper thigh as he was lying on top of her. Harry let out a smile.  
  
"Hermione.I love you." Harry said setting gently feathery kisses down Hermione's neck.  
  
"Oh Harry I love you too." She squealed out in enjoyment. As Hermione pulled her hand up and grasped Harry's shirt from the bottom and pulled it up over his head she threw it to the side and he bent down over her again. Starting to kiss her lips then brought his lips to her neck setting light kisses up and down. Then he brought his hand down towards her pants he was about to pull them off and he started to kiss her breast. Then they heard a short shriek from the steps they both looked up to find Ginny Weasley looking down at them. Ginny has had a crush on Harry for the longest time and when she saw that her best friend and her crush were about to have sex in the common room she couldn't help but shriek.  
  
"Ginny. it's not what you think." She yelled out to the top of the stairs. Harry had gotten up quickly sitting down on the couch as Hermione grabbed her shirt pressing it against her soft upper part of her skin. She stood up and as peoples lights came on kids out of every room came out of their happy slumbers to see what the commotion was about, they all walked into the common room. Hermione quickly sat down with horror written all over her face she couldn't put on her shirt not now everyone was watching she just pressed it against herself not revealing anything. She sat down next to Harry, he had the same horrified look on his face. All the kids in the common room looked at them.  
  
" Harry. Hermione?" Ron pushed his way through the crowed to see who the people that got caught were. His face turned slightly red seeing his friends in such a discomforting situation.  
  
Hermione felt all the eyes wonder to the shirt that was just being held up against her, so she scooted closer to Harry. Harry saw her scooting closer to him so he set his arm around her setting it on the opposite shoulder from him. He pulled her closer to him putting his other arm across her stomach.  
  
"Hey look Harry and Hermione were caught shagging." One boy yelled.  
  
" Look Hermione doesn't have anything under that shirt." Another boy yelled.  
  
Hermione could feel Harry tighten up as the boy said that, and his face turned into a glare. But then he felt the warm glowing eyes of Hermione looking at him so he looked back at her and smiled.  
  
"Ok everyone shows over!" George yelled. No one wanted to listen to George but they figured they had to so they all went up to their beds. Everyone but George Fred Ron and Ginny who was sitting at the top of the steps hiding in the behind a table, as tears rolled from her eyes.  
  
"What were you two thinking?" Ron yelled out as everyone left.  
  
"Ron.listen.."Hermione went to talk but Ron glared her way.  
  
"No I won't listen. You two are suppose to be my friend. Couldn't you two have at least told me something was going on? And my sister." Ron said remember how Ginny felt about Harry. "She was the one that caught you like that." Ron's face turned even redder, almost as red as his hair.  
  
"Ok Ron calm down." Fred said patting his little brother on the head.  
  
"Yes just because you were too blind to see the truth between them doesn't mean no one else knew." George cut in.  
  
"Yeah Ron even Draco knew." Fred said cutting off his brother as he did the same to him.  
  
"I.I.uh." Ron stuttered not knowing what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, Hermione and I just found out how we felt about each other right before we well kissed." Harry said  
  
"Yes. and honestly Ron we didn't shag each other." Hermione cut in.  
  
"But you would have if Ginny hadn't screamed wouldn't you have?" Ron asked.  
  
"Probably." Harry said lowering his head.  
  
"Let's just all go to bed we'll talk about this in the morning." George said walking up the stairs with Fred closely following. Ron turned to follow when he looked back at Harry.  
  
"Are you coming or are you going to finish shagging each other?" He asked with a slight bit of humor on his face.  
  
"I'll be right up." He said with a smile. With that Ron turned back around and headed into the boy's dormitory. And Harry turned towards Hermione looking at how she still was clenching the shirt tightly over her breast as if there were still people there.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" He asked rubbing his finger across her face.  
  
"She hates me Harry." Hermione said tilting her head downward.  
  
"Ginny? She'll get over it Hermione." Harry said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione yelled wrapping her arms around him in a hug letting her shirt drop. Harry held her tight trying to comfort her in his arms.  
  
"It's ok Mione. Let it out, let it all out." Harry said patting her back slightly kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Harry I don't deserve you." She smiled. "You're always so wonderful and look at me I feel like I betrayed my best friend." She sighed tilting her head downward, then Harry lifted his finger to her chin and lifted her head up.  
  
"If it will help Hermione I will tell everyone that I forced you." Harry was about to say.  
  
"No Harry! I wanted to just as much as you did." She smiled.  
  
Harry Gazed into her eyes one last time then laid a gentle kiss upon her lips. "We should be getting to bed. There are going to be so many questions tomorrow." He smiled. She smiled back to him and watched him walk up the steps to the boy's dormitory. She quickly grabbed her shirt putting it back on then walked back up and began her peaceful slumber.  
  
"She's going to pay. She can't take him away from me like that." A small voice in the shadows gritting their teeth said in a whisper. 


	2. did she just call me a mudblood?

Harry awoke the next day, a smile brewing on his face. He got up from his 4- poster bed noticing he was the only one in the room. He had quickly gotten dressed slipping a green turtle neck over his head and a pair of tan cacky pants on and his school robe. He started heading down the steps when he heard some girls giggling in the corner he stopped when he heard his and Hermione's name. He hid next to a statue and continued to listen.  
  
"Oh my god did you hear, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were caught well.you know.shagging last night. And Phillip Crawling could have swore he saw one of Hermione's breast's." she giggled. Harry could feel his face turn red and a grin come across his face. Then he started gritting his teeth. Phillip had not seen one of Hermione's breast, he was the only one, he thought. Harry then came stomping down the steps trying not to make eye contact with any of the girls talking about him and Hermione. They all quickly stopped their gossip and looked at Harry with a smile on their face.  
  
"Hello Harry.have a nice night?" One said with a giggle.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" another said as the other cut in.  
  
"Did you sleep at all." They all laughed and walked away.  
  
"Harry." A voice sounded from the top of the stairs. He quickly looked to find Hermione standing at the top. Her eyes were glistening gingery brown; her smile was wider than usual.  
  
"Hi Hermione." He said practically speechless. She walked down the steps wearing a red sparkling dress that came to her knees, it had very thin straps. Around her neck there was a emerald green necklace the color of Harry's eyes. Her brown gorgeous hair was put up into a messy bun/ponytail, with two pieces of her hair hanging down the side of each side of her face.  
  
"Harry aren't you dressed for Hogsmeade yet?" she smiled while letting out a giggle.  
  
"Oh.Hogsmeade." He said almost forgetting. He then looked up at Hermione, "Will.you go with me?" He asked.  
  
"Of course Harry." She smiled.  
  
"I'll go get changed." He responded quickly then ran upstairs to get changed. She then walked over to the couch they had sat on last night and smiled bigger remembering what they almost did right on that very couch. When she heard footsteps coming down the stairs she stood up.  
  
"You ready to go." when she was about to finish her sentence she realized it wasn't Harry. It was Ron, he was dressed up real fancy. His suit was black, and he had a black tie. "Ron. you look great." Hermione said looking up and down at him.  
  
"Thank you Hermione." Ron said looking her up and down too. "You look great also." After Ron had looked Hermione up and down Harry came running down right behind Ron. And not being able to stop quickly enough he ran into Ron knocking them both on the floor.  
  
"Oh Harry. Ron are you two ok?" Harry asked trying to help Harry off of Ron. Ron then stood up glaring at both of his friends then at Hermione.  
  
"Thanks for helping me up." He grinned and walked out of the common room.  
  
"I uh." Hermione just dropped her head down knowing that Ron was mad at her, and she assumed she knew why, because of her and Harry.  
  
"You ready to go Mione?" Harry asked extending his arm and tightened his hand around hers.  
  
"Yes I am Harry." She smiled, and the walked out of the common room.  
  
They had eventually reached Hogsmead, Hermione still attached hand in hand with Harry was surprised at how beautiful the place had gotten. As they got there little white flurries known as snow began to drop.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful Harry." She said looking up at the sky where the whiteness was coming from.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you Mione." Harry said not looking at any of the snow just transferring his glancing gaze at her face.  
  
"Harry stop." Hermione blushed turning her head away from his gaze.  
  
"But it's true Hermione. I really do think you are beautiful." Harry said taking his hand and tilting Hermione's face towards him. He then gently brushed his smooth lips upon Hermione's and they moved their body's closer. Her arms reaching around his neck and his arms around her waist. Not to soon afterwards they felt something knock into them and heard a clunk. Something had fallen after it ran into them. They both pulled away quickly turning their stare towards the ground. It was Ginny, Ginny was the one she was sitting on the ground clutching at her arm.  
  
"Ginny are you ok?" Hermione asked sticking her hand out to her to help her up. And a very frightened expression on her face.  
  
"Get away from me you silly mudblood." Ginny yelled smacking her hand away. She then stood up pushing her cloak out of her way, and walked past them still grasping onto her arm like it was in pain.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Harry asked walking in the opposite direction of her. Hermione just stood there in devastation, her best friend said the one word that she never thought she would hear come from her mouth. She called her. a mudblood.  
  
Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the first one. 


	3. If only

"Hermione are you coming?" a familiar voice said as she snapped out of her trance. She turned to Harry and let out a sigh following him up the roads of hogsmead.  
  
"Harry I'm worried about Ron." Hermione said stopping and sitting down by a small quidditch shop on a bench in front of it.  
  
"Hermione I've known Ron since I started going to Hogwarts and so have you, you should know by now that Ron can never stay mad at us." Harry reassured her sitting down beside Hermione.  
  
"Yes I know that Harry. But I still feel like Ron is keeping something from us you know?" Hermione sighed while kicking some snow aside.  
  
"Hermione Ron in going to be fine ok. Let's just think about mine and your relationship right now ok?" Harry said pulling his hand over top of Hermiones, bringing her eyes to meet up with his.  
  
"Harry.I think we should." As Hermione was about to finish her sentence Harry leaned into her set a gentle heart warming kiss upon her top lip making her body shiver slightly. Harry looked down at Hermiones arms that have seemed like to have grown goosebumps in less than a few seconds.  
  
"Are you cold Hermione?" Harry asked extending his arms around her.  
  
"Just a little bit I forgot to bring a jacket." She said grinning to her self thinking about her pure stupidity.  
  
"Well that's not like you Mione. Why would you do that?" Harry said scooting away from the embrace so he can see her face.  
  
"I guess I wasn't thinking straight today. You know with Ginny being mad at me and everything. I am thinking maybe we shouldn't have gotten carried away in the common room last night." Hermione said shrugging turning her face from Harry's and looking up at the glass window displaying brooms and quidditch equipment.  
  
"Let's just go Hermione." Harry said grinning and standing up from the bench and walking away.  
  
"Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled standing up from the bench. "Are you mad at me for some reason?" Harry just kept walking. "Harry wait stop?" Hermione demanded catching up to him and setting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What Hermione you already said that being with me was a mistake!" Harry yelled turning towards her.  
  
"Harry that's not what I was inquiring and you know it. I meant it like we should have done it in the dorm room or something but certainly not the common room. That's the most likely place to get caught." Hermione said tilting her head downward." I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't want to.you know with you."  
  
"Mione I love you deeply with all my heart and I do not know if you feel the same way but." Hermione had then leaned over towards him and pressed her lips against his in a hard embrace between the two. It was hard yet very passionate, and romantic. Harry wrapped his arms around her smooth gentle waist and kissed her back. They stood there kissing for what seemed like and hour pulling away to take a few breaths after every minute. They pulled away the last time ending the kiss and looked at each other with a daze.  
  
"Harry are you still mad at me?" Hermione asked pulling away from his hands around her waist.  
  
"I don't' think so Mione, I guess I was just upset you know?"  
  
Hermione nodded to Harry then started walking across the street to a stop that she thought looked familiar. Then she realized it was Fred and George's joke shop. Hermione came a couple feet from the door when an object out of nowhere pushed her to the side knocking her down. She looked up quickly to see that she had just missed a collision with a teenage boy on a broomstick. Hermione looked to the side of her seeing what had knocked her down, and it was Ron.  
  
"Ron, you saved me." Hermione managed to speak out still slightly startled that she was almost road kill.  
  
"Yeah well what kind of friend would I be if I let you get hurt." He smirked and stood up. Harry had seen what happened and was now running over to them.  
  
"Oh my god Ron Hermione are you two alright?" Harry grabbed hold of Hermione's hands and hoisted her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"You just got to tell your girlfriend there to watch out for those flying brooms." Ron said walking into the joke shop owned by his two brothers.  
  
"What do you mean Ron I'm not just Harry's girlfriend I'm your friend too." Hermione said pulling away from Harry and following him. Who was followed quickly by Harry.  
  
"Look guys I do not want to talk about it right now ok?" Ron said turning towards them. He looked at Hermione then handed her a book then turned back around walking up and talking to his brother George.  
  
"What's that Hermione?" Harry asked reaching towards it with his hands.  
  
"Must be a book I dropped." She lied walking out of the building. She had seen a note hanging out of the book and it was addressed to her so she kept the book and planned on reading the letter later. The Hogsmeade trip soon ended and Hermione had read Ron's note. I Read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
There is something I must tell you that I can not keep to myself any more. So if it isn't too much of a bother can you miss a night without Harry and meet me in the common room at 1 A.M I really must talk to you it's urgent.  
  
P.S. make sure no one knows you are leaving your dorm.  
  
Love,  
Ron  
  
Hermione had just as Ron had asked and was waiting in the common room for him to come when she heard a noise coming from the shadows. She was hoping it was Ron because she didn't want to be caught by any one since she was out of her dormitory after hours. Then she saw it Ron had come out from hiding his orange hair glowing as the moonlight came in through the windows.  
  
"I'm glad you came Hermione." Ron said walking closer to her.  
  
"What did you want Ron you said it was urgent." Hermione asked backing slightly away from him.  
  
"It is, I must tell you how I feel about you." He said walking to her and grabbing her hand slightly. Hermione slightly startled pulled away quickly.  
  
"Ron don't do that." Hermione demanded.  
  
"Ok sorry Hermione. But may I ask why?" He smiled gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Because you know very well that I am with Harry. And you doing that makes me feel uncomfortable." Hermione said grinning towards him. He had then taken one step towards her and she had had enough she was afraid of him now. This was not the Ron she knew she didn't know what came over him, all she did know was that she had to get far away from him. She ran out of the common room past the Fat lady's portrait, as fast as she could. She looked behind her and noticed Ron was not following her. She tried to stop but she turned her head around and had run into something hard.  
  
"Watch it mudblood." A familiar but spine shivering voice said grabbing her arm and hoisting her up. After standing up she met face to face with her worst enemy Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry Malfoy I didn't see you there." She said grinning and turning away from him.  
  
"Wait mudbl. I mean Hermione." Draco yelled to her.  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione asked turning around slightly shocked.  
  
"Hermione please don't go. I think I love you." Draco said stepping towards her.  
  
"Ok this has to be some kind of dream. Ore someone put a spell on you guys to like me!" Hermione screamed walking towards her dorm room.  
  
"You can't leave!" Draco yelled running to her and grabbing her arm turning her to face him. He pushed his hard lips against hers. While she tried struggling to be released from his hard embrace as he kissed her. Draco had pulled away from the kiss and before she could scream he covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her into an empty classroom that was slightly dark except for a candle right above one table. He had drug her over to the table and set her on top of it gagging her with a piece of cloth and tying her onto the table.  
  
"If you would only cooperate then we'd be able to do this the correct way." He said grinning while pulling off his own shirt. He threw it aside walking over to her not worrying on how to get off her clothes, as she was tie to the table. He ripped Her shirt just slightly revealing her white flowery bra. He smiled as he felt himself get hard knowing that tonight his dream of sleeping with Hermione would come true and no one was to know about it. He unsnapped her bra throwing it aside and began to suck on her nipples slightly.  
  
By now Hermione could feel tears coming to her eyes. She was being raped, something that she thought she would never have to deal with. She had seen it on a couple of the muggles programs but never expected it to happen to her. She felt her nipples being tugged at by the caressing lips of Draco her known enemy. She felt him pull away from her now wet nipples then rub his hands up and down her stomach. He had ripped her pants looking at her panties that matched with her bra. Her ripped her panties not being able to wait by pulling them around her ankles. Then he gently climbed on top of her, he slid his face up towards hers smiling at her calmly letting his manhood enter her body.  
  
Hermiones tears became bigger her head tilting back slightly as he entered her. She had to think of something and fast. She was being raped and was scared half to death. Draco had finally finished with her, gently kissing her forehead slipping her some sleeping gas untying her and running off leaving her there asleep. But in her sleep she didn't even get a break there were nightmares traveling through her head about Draco raping her and Ron explaining his feelings for her. She had only wished that she had stayed in the common room then maybe Draco wouldn't have gotten to her. She sat there in dreamland not being able to escape it for at least another 2 hours when she was found.  
  
This chapter really scared me since I thought it up off the top of my head. Lol I hope you like it if not sorry give me ideas if you want to see something happen I might just use your ideas. 


	4. The brawl

She awoke to a person shaking her lightly calling out her name. She opened her eyes wider to realize that it was Ron.  
  
"Ron what.what happened." She asked sitting up. She found herself leaning back against the couch in the common room.  
  
"You fell asleep in the common room before out meeting." Ron said grinning.  
  
"Oh sorry about that. What time is it?" She asked him standing up from her laying down position.  
  
"Not long after one. Now what I was going to tell you." Ron said moving closer to her like in the dream she thought felt so real.  
  
"Ron please don't tell me you like me." Hermione grinned stepping backwards. Ron stopped in his place.  
  
"How.How did you know?" He asked backing up.  
  
"I well that's not the point now. Ron you can't like me, I am with Harry, you know your best friend."  
  
"I can't help the way I feel about you Hermione." Ron smiled stepping closer to her.  
  
This can't be happening Hermione thought to herself. This was just like her dream and if all the details came true Draco would rape her if she ran out of the common room.  
  
"Ron if you come one step closer to me I'll scream!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Hermione I just want to know what it's like to kiss you." He smiled seductively to her.  
  
"Well you'll never know will you." She glared at him then stomped towards the stairs of the girls dormitory. Then Ron grabbed her hand and spun her towards him pressing his lips hard against hers. She took her hands and pushed full force at Ron's stomach, driving Ron away from her and he fell into a table.  
  
"Ron don't you ever do that!" Hermione yelled while wiping her arm against her mouth. She glared at him one last time then stomped up the steps and entered her dormitory.  
  
~ The next day ~  
  
The next day Hermione awoke from her nightly slumber and was relieved at the feeling the being raped was just part of a nightmare. She walked downstairs and saw Harry sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up from the paper at the stairs where he thought he heard footsteps and saw Hermione. He gave her a slight smirk then looked back down at the paper. Hermione didn't know why he was mad at her so she walked closer to him.  
  
"Harry are you mad at me or something?" She asked sitting down next to him. He looked up from the paper in his hand then set it in his lap.  
  
"Why would I be mad?" He smirked letting a tiny glare form in his eyes.  
  
"Well you."  
  
"I mean why would I be mad if my girlfriend tells me that she doesn't want to see me one night then one of my girlfriends friends told me she saw her coming into the common room about oh 2 in the morning. I wouldn't call it mad I call it furious! What were you thinking Hermione, you think I wouldn't find out that you were doing stuff behind my back!" He yelled throwing the Daily Prophet on the ground.  
  
"Harry calm down and let me explain. There's a reasonable explanation for this I promise." She said trying to calm him down.  
  
"Ok Hermione I'll let you explain." Trying to calm down he folded his hands on top of his lap.  
  
"Well Who ever told you I didn't come back into the dorm until 2 was right."  
  
"Where were you! What were you doing? Why did you not want to see me that night!" Harry demanded not being able to hold his anger back anymore.  
  
"Harry please calm down and let me finish."  
  
"Fine." He mumbled leaning back against the couch.  
  
"Ok as I was saying, I received a note from someone for me to meet them in the common room at 1 in the morning." Hermione could see Harry's face turning redder, he looked like he was going to explode. "And so I went down there and waited. I ended up falling asleep on the couch, and then Ro.the person that wanted to meet me came to me and woke." Harry sat up right.  
  
"Why did Ron want to meet up with you!"  
  
"I never said it was Ron." She said shifting to one side out of discomfort.  
  
"I'm not dumb Hermione! What did Ron want?" Harry interrogated.  
  
"Only I you promise not to get mad at him." Hermione sighed leaning back against the couch as Harry did before to calm down.  
  
"I can't promise anything Hermione. Wait! Did he touch you?" His eyes widened at the though of his best friend touching his girlfriend.  
  
"Technically." Hermione shifted again.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"He told me he wanted to know what it was like to kiss me. I told him he was crazy so I went to go up to the dorm but he kissed me anyway." She said trying her best not to make eye contact with him. Then footsteps were heard coming down the boys dormitory steps, it was Ron and Harry looked at him like a lion about to attack its prey.  
  
"You good for nothing son of a bitch of a friend!" Harry yelled jumping up from the couch glaring deadly venomous stares at Ron.  
  
"Hello Harry sleep well?" Ron yawning walking over setting a small smiley grin at Hermione.  
  
"What the fuck Ron! I know about you kissing Hermione. How could you!" Harry yelled walking after him.  
  
"I can't help the way I feel about Hermione Harry." Ron sighed.  
  
"Like hell you can't." Harry yelled ramming his fist into his best friend's nose.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed pulling her hands to her face from surprise. Harry didn't take any time to listen to Hermione shrieking at him to stop hitting his own best friend. He pounded his left fist into his friend's nose. Then his right fist into Ron's guy, and finally when you think he was done he took his right hand bringing it upward and smashing it up into his nose breaking it. Ron was standing there bloody, as ever, but still he didn't even bother to hit back at his friend as he beat the living daylights out of him.  
  
"Stand up you bloody coward!" Harry yelled as Ron fell to his knees.  
  
"Harry I think. I think he's had enough." Hermione mumbled with a horrified look on her face. Harry looked at her with tears forming into his eyes. At this point the whole Gryffindore tribe had formed into the common room.  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!" Harry cried out wrapping his long strong arms around her waist embracing her into a hug. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him and wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
"We have to get Ron to the hospital wing!" yelled George dodging the people in the way and rushing to their brother's side.  
  
"Ron.Ron are you all right?" cried out Fred.  
  
"You take him to the hospital wing I got to talk to Harry." George grinned pointing a glare towards Harry, making him slightly scared about what awaits him. Quickly and swiftly Fred hoisted Ron over his shoulder and rushed out of the common room yelling "move aside hurt guy here move aside!"  
  
"What were you thinking Harry! What did Ron ever do to you?" George yelled out grasping his hands on Harry's collar.  
  
"George let him go!" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Not until he tells me what gave him the right to beat the crap out of my little brother that's mine and Fred's department!" George yelled.  
  
"George you wouldn't understand." Harry said grinning and gripping his hands around George's wrist connected to the hands still grasping his collar.  
  
"Like hell I wouldn't Harry just tell me. Why the fuck did you beat up my little brother Harry!" George asked releasing him from his grip.  
  
"He kissed Hermione." Harry answered fixing his collar.  
  
"That's it?" George asked looking surprised.  
  
"What do you mean that's it?" Harry looked up at him like he was nuts.  
  
"Well I mean how do you know it wasn't a friendly kiss?" asked George.  
  
"Does a friendly kiss involve tongue?" Hermione asked George turning her head away from him and Harry.  
  
"Hermione you never told me he added tongue!" Harry yelled.  
  
"He kissed you with tongue? That still gives you no right to beat up my little brother Harry!" George yelled.  
  
"I know I didn't tell you Harry. I didn't want you to be mad at Ron, but I guess you still were." Hermione said grinning.  
  
"Hermione how could you not tell me! You know me, I need to know the details." Harry screamed at her.  
  
"Harry you know what I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this relationship if it's just going to break up our friendship with Ron!" Hermione sighed walking out of the common room leaving Harry there in shock. 


	5. surprise surprise

Harry sat in the common room wondering all day how he could get Hermione back.  
  
"Why was I so stupid?" Harry asked banging his head against a book. As Harry banged his head against a book Ron came walking in the room, his nose had a small white bandage on it and his stomach was wrapped in a long white bandage. Harry looked at him then let out a slight roar of anger then looked away.  
  
"Harry are you going to stay mad at me? I'm sorry for loving Hermione as much as you love her!" Ron roared back.  
  
"You can't love her Ron she loves me and I love her back!" Harry yelled turning around towards Ron quickly.  
  
"Well once Hermione actually sees how abusively jealous you are maybe she'll come to her senses and come to me!" Ron glared at him.  
  
"Ron I'd never let that happen. I love Hermione more than you ever will! And if for some reason you two did start dating which is very unlikely I would." Harry stopped he didn't know what he would do if Ron and Hermione started dating. A single tear dripped down his face thinking about it. Ron's face simmered down into a small smile and he patted Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Listen Harry I'm your best friend we're bound to like the same girl sometime." Ron joked. "But we shouldn't let that come between our friendship. We were both just stupid enough to fall in love with our other best friend." Ron said letting a small grin escape from his mouth.  
  
"Ron I am deeply in love with Hermione, every time she comes near me I can't breath every time she laughs my knees shake, every time she says my name I feel like I am flying on my broom. Oh and those eyes those gorgeous brown eyes, Ron I am head over heels in love with Hermione." Harry said letting out a slight sigh.  
  
"I know that Harry and I'm sorry for feeling the same way about Hermione. And I'm also sorry for kissing her while you two were together."  
  
"I'll get her back I know it." Harry said letting out a small smile.  
  
"I'm sure you will Harry, and I promise I will not get in the middle of your relationship with Hermione any more." Ron said putting his hand out to his best friend. Harry gladly shook it and gave his best friend a hug.  
  
"Well I'm happy to see you two are friends again." A familiar voice sounded from behind them. They pulled apart to notice Hermione standing there.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said stepping closer to her.  
  
"Not another step Harry Potter." She said setting a glare at him.  
  
"Aww Mione don't be mad at me." Harry said smiling taking another step closer to her.  
  
"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone." Ron mumbled walking up towards the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Harry I'm serious I think it should be over between us." Hermione gulped as he got closer to her.  
  
"Mione you know I love you and you love me why would you want us to break up." He smiled rubbing his body up against hers.  
  
"Harry I mean it's just so hard."  
  
"And when have you been afraid of hard work." Harry grinned wrapping his arms slowly around her waste.  
  
"Harry being with you is not work." Hermione said. Harry leaned in to set his gentle lips against hers but before he could she spoke.  
  
"It's not work, it's a choice between love and friendship. And I have no clue what to choose." Hermione said pulling away from Harry's arms. "Goodnight Harry." She spoke silently and walked up to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione and sweet dreams." He frowned letting out a small sigh.  
  
~ Next day ~  
  
Harry awoke the next day feeling slightly ill. It wasn't like he was ill from the flu or something it was because he knew Hermione and him were not together and he didn't know how to get her back.  
  
"Harry wake up Harry we have to go to class!" Ron was sitting above him shaking him by his shoulders. Harry woke up practically knocking Ron on the ground as he sat up.  
  
"What time is it Ron." Harry asked looking around seeing no one but him and Ron in the room.  
  
"Well I can tell you it's way past time for class." Ron said gulping while standing up and brushing off his robe. Harry then stood up from his bed as fast as possible rummaging through his trunk putting on a pair of black pants and a red gryffindor shirt then slipping on his robe. He put on his shoes and socks quickly then him and Ron ran to their class.  
  
"What class are we in now?" Harry asked while running. Then they both stopped, they were feeling really ill now. The realized they had the teacher they hated the most. Professor Snape the Potions teacher. They arrived at Snapes class and walked in through the door, it creaked loud so that the whole room could hear. They could feel the heads of the class turn towards them, then a loud manly voice yelling towards them it was Snape.  
  
"Why are you two so late?" Snape roared.  
  
"Well we um." Harry stuttered. Then Hermione stood up and looked towards Professor Snape.  
  
"Excuse me Professor but does wolf fang go into this potion?" Hermione asked giving Harry and Ron a slight smile. Snape immediately turned towards Hermione and gave her a venomous stare.  
  
"Sit down Miss. Granger can't you see I am speaking!" he yelled walking back to his desk. "As for you two 50 points from Gryffindor. for each of you for your tardiness." He said sitting down at his desk.  
  
Harry and Ron took their usual seats down by Hermione and smiled at her a thank you then grabbed all the ingredients needed to do the potion they were working on, making sure to go in the correct order the stuff was listed on the board. After missing 10 to 20 minutes of potions it still seemed like they had been in that class forever. But it eventually ended and by the end of the day they all met up in the great hall at the gryffindor table.  
  
"Thanks again Hermione if it weren't for you in Potions we probably would have gotten more points taken off if he found out we over slept." Ron said devouring some spaghetti.  
  
"Yeah Mione we owe you big time." Harry smiled taking a fork full of spaghetti and placing it in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah well I wouldn't call myself a friend if I didn't do that." Hermione smiled placing a tiny piece of fruit in her mouth.  
  
Harry sat there watching her take a bite of the piece of fruit and watched the gentle lips that he had once had. And looked at her body up and down the body he once almost had. Hermione noticed it and got slightly nervous by it so she shrugged slightly wrapping her robe more around herself.  
  
"Well I really should be getting to bed I am going to finish my book then head to bed I'll see you guys tomorrow alright?" Hermione smiled warmly standing up from her seat and walking away and up the stairs. Harry sat there watching her feeling his air supply fading away slowly as she walked.  
  
"Go on man go get her." Ron said swallowing the bite of food he had in his mouth. Harry looked at his best friend and knew they would have fights in the future but will in the end always be friends. Harry stood up quickly and ran out of the great hall. Softly speaking the password to the fat lady he walked into the gryffindor common room to see Hermione sleeping with her head against her arms at the table in the common room.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry spoke walking closer to her. He came about an inch from her and shook her slightly. "Hermione wake up." When she didn't stir he softly picked her head up to see a bottle in one of her hands and Hermione not breathing.  
  
"Hermione!" He yelled in fright. 


	6. Poison

Harry quickly picked up Hermione into his arms where her arms just barely dangled down towards the ground. Pushing open the Gryffindor common room door and running past Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"Hello harry where are you off to in such a hurry?" Fred asked with a tone of noise that still had some anger in it from the other night with the incident of Harry beating up Ron.  
  
"Sorry Fred, sorry George I don't have time to talk, Hermione is seriously hurt she's not breathing I have to get her down to the hospital wing pronto." Harry said running down all the steps with the still unconscious girl in his arms. Fred and George looked at each other then ran down to the great hall to get their brother Ron.  
  
Meanwhile Harry nearly tripped running into the hospital wing when he got there he noticed that Madam Pomprey wasn't there. He set Hermione down on one of the beds and then walked around the room looking for her.  
  
"Madam Pomprey.Madam Pomprey where are you!" Harry yelled again.  
  
"Don't yell Harry what's the matter. What's so urgent that you have to go around the room screaming my name?" Madam Pomprey asked walking in through the door that Harry had walked into.  
  
"Madam Pomprey it's Hermione I think she drank some sort of potion and now she's not breathing." Harry cried out quickly hoping she would be able to help Hermione.  
  
"Oh deer. Harry just leave Ms. Granger with me and I will do all that I can. Alright Harry?"  
  
"Oh thank you Madam Pomprey. Thanks a lot, I just hope Hermione will be alright." Harry smiled then sighed walking out of the hospital wing. Walking slowly out of the room hoping Hermione was going to be ok he walked into the Great hall and saw all these wandering eyes watching him as he walked over to his seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled jumping up from the table. "Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"About Hermione?" Ron whispered with anger in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why would you do it you bloody bastard?" Ron yelled tackling Harry.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron?"  
  
"You poisoned Hermione and thought you could get away with it."  
  
"What! Ron you know me I would never do anything to hurt Hermione. I found her like that in the common room so I took her to the hospital wing." Harry said gasping for air as Ron's thin fingers were gripped around his neck. Releasing his hands from Harry's neck and helping him up from the ground also Ron shrugged.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Harry. When I asked if it was true I meant did you hurt her. That's what everyone is saying." Ron shrugged again turning slightly red at being wrong about his best friend.  
  
"Who would tell everyone that?" Harry yelled glaring around the room.  
  
"Who do you think?" Ron mumbled facing towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"Draco!" he grinned.  
  
"Are you talking about me Potter?" Draco overheard looking at Harry trying not to laugh.  
  
"Of course not Malfoy I'd be too afraid you'd sick your big bodyguards on me who are quadruple my size."  
  
"Yeah just one of them can squash the whole Hufflepuff table." Ron laughed. Hearing the shrieks of some Hufflepuff students in the background at the thought of being squashed. As others laughed at the thought.  
  
"You think your so smart don't you Weasle. You're just upset that the mudblood likes Potter over you." Draco spit out as his two friends Crabbe and Goyle laughed like piggies.  
  
"For your information Draco I don't care that Harry and Hermione are dating and that she chose him over me. To me friendship is much more than a girl. But that's something you'll never learn Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah Malfoy that's the one thing that makes Ron a better person than you." Harry yelled.  
  
"The one thing? There's only one?" Ron grinned turning towards his friend.  
  
"No, no that's not what I meant Ron. That's just one of the things."  
  
"What are the others then?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Well you earn your grades fairly from Professor Snape."  
  
"Wow now the two are arguing why Weasle is supposably better than me."  
  
"He is better than you Draco. He and Harry are the best friends I have ever had and have cared for me more than I ever could imagine." A feminine lovely voice sounded entering through the great hall.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron gasped.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked running to her side.  
  
"I'm fine Harry but I really must talk to you and Ron about what happened." She whispered.  
  
"Thought you got poisoned Mudblood?" Draco gasped at seeing her.  
  
"I did Draco. Boy am I glad Madam Pomprey had an antidote or I would be dead right now. How did you know I got poisoned Malfoy, and why are you so surprised I'm back?" Hermione asked suspiciously as everyone else looked at Malfoy too.  
  
"Wow you silly mudblood you really have to ask me that. I knew you were poisoned because I overheard Potter talking to the Weasle twins saying he thought you were poisoned and he rushed you down to the hospital wing, and I was surprised because maybe I didn't want you to come back. Ever think of that you fucking mudblood." Draco yelled.  
  
"Wait.Harry how did you know I was poisoned?" Hermione asked turning towards him.  
  
"I got to the common room and you were passed out not breathing with a vile in your hand. I only figured it was poison."  
  
"It could have been anything Harry. A potion, A drink I was drinking while I got a spell on me." Hermione said backing away slowly. "Harry you tried to poison me didn't you?" Hermione asked frightendly.  
  
"No I didn't Hermione, honest I didn't."  
  
"Hermione you don't really think Harry would do this do you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I bet you Harry did do it. He thought that if he couldn't have Hermione then no one could have her so he poisoned her. Tried to make it look like someone else did it so he found her and ran her to the hospital wing himself. He's a sly one I bet you, he wanted to get rid of her." A voice came from the corner as a figure walked out, it was Ginny.  
  
"Ginny stop it!" Ron yelled. " You know Harry wouldn't do that to Hermione."  
  
"You remember what happened to his last girlfriend don't you?" Ginny asked with hatred in her voice. She seemed as if something or someone was controlling her.  
  
"Ginny please stop." Harry asked pleadingly as he gulped and wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Indeed you do Harry, you remember it all don't you. You walked her home gave her a kiss goodnight and she wanted you to come in for some tea you told her you had to get home. After you left she was killed by a robber that had broken and entered her house right after you brought her home."  
  
"Ginny how did you find this out! Who told you?" Harry yelled.  
  
"It was on the muggle news my father and I watched it that night. We saw you on there you were bawling your eyes out. What was this girls name? Oh yes Heather, Heather Jenkins. She was a muggle no wonder she died. She claimed to have loved her too but now you've moved onto her!" Ginny yelled pointing to Hermione.  
  
"I really do love Hermione Heather's in the past I used to love her but then she died and I let go of the past and went on. I love Hermione deeply."  
  
"Oh you do. You probably are just using her as another one of your sluts aren't you."  
  
"Ginny stop it!" Ron yelled grabbing her by her arm and pulling her out of the great hall.  
  
"Harry Potter has already tried to kill Hermione all of you beware!" Ginny yelled on her way out.  
  
Harry could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes then he looked at Hermione and she was already crying. He took a step closer to her and went to put his arm on her shoulder but she backed away.  
  
"Don't talk to me Potter!" She yelled and ran out of the Great Hall and up to the common room. 


	7. Funny mishaps

Harry on the verge of crying harder and harder by the second glared angrily at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy this is all your fucking fault you fucking git!" He yelled stepping closer to him.  
  
"What did I do Potter? That silly mudblood just obtained what I have realized the whole time that's all."  
  
"You know perfectly well that I would never hurt a hair on Hermione's head!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh do I Potter, how do I know this huh?"  
  
"Screw off Malfoy! You have done nothing but antagonize me since I have entered Hogwarts and I want to know why? Is it because I am better than you are? Or that Voldemort is more interested in me than you? Or is it because you need someone else to pick on to reassure your instability!" At the sound of the word Voldemort you could hear shrieking from each and every table. Harry could feel the glare on Draco's face burn into his skin. It got bigger and bigger and Draco's face turned a bright red of anger.  
  
"I've had enough of you Potter!" Draco yelled jumping up from the Slytherin table and leaping over the table towards Harry. At that Professor Mcgonagall came in between the two with her wand and yelled Mobiliarbus pointing it towards Draco as he floated in midair right in front of everyone. They all snickered behind their hands and professor Mcgonagall as well as Professor Snape gave them all an evil glare.  
  
"Fifty points taken from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for fighting, now everyone continue with your dinners and don't get any ideas!" professor Mcgonagall yelled so the whole Great Hall could hear. In the distant you could hear groans from both the Slytherin and Gryffindor table. The professor released Draco from the spell and he fell flat on the ground straight on his face and she walked away. Harry couldn't help but also smile along with the rest of the Gryffindor table.  
  
"See you around Malfoy." Harry said running out of the Great Hall and up towards the Gryffindor common room. As he ran in after saying the password he saw Ron sitting at the table in there frowning.  
  
"Ron where is Hermione?" He asked him standing upright right next to him.  
  
"She's upset man just leave her alone." Ron sighed.  
  
"Ron honest I didn't poison her I love her man you know that." Harry said letting a tear slipped down his face.  
  
"I know that Harry but Hermione is under the influence of Malfoy. I think she is very fragile about this relationship between you and her. But down deep inside I really know she cares about you so don't worry about it man." Ron said.  
  
"That's good advice thanks Ron." Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah man well go get some sleep tomorrow will be a better day I bet." Ron smiled and turned back towards the table with a frown.  
  
"Are you ok man?" Harry asked.  
  
"Course I am man never better." He put on a fake smile.  
  
"Ok well I'm going to bed are you coming up soon?"  
  
"Yeah soon man." Ron answered. So Harry went up into the boys common room and headed off to bed as Ron sat there alone and thinking.  
  
"If Harry didn't poison Hermione then who did?" He asked himself then walked up and went to bed also. 


	8. mystery letter

Ron sighed and walked up towards the boy's dormitory when he heard a sneeze.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked turning around swiftly in the direction he heard the noise.  
  
"Ron it's only me calm down." Hermione said coming out of the distant darkness. After a long pause she spoke again.  
  
"You're right I do really care about Harry but it's getting harder and harder every day to love one of my best friends." She sighed.  
  
"Hermione that's the thing about love though without hard moments then the world would be perfect, and who wants the world to be perfect? Do you want the world to be a perfect place where everyone likes everyone? Sounds great but it's not going to happen."  
  
"Yeah I know Ron but still this is different."  
  
"How? How is this so different?"  
  
"Now, everytime I see Harry I'm going to think the guy that tried to poison me all because of Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy! That bloody git you're really gonna give into his hypnotism! Well then you aren't the Hermione I know. You aren't the smart and beautiful Hermione I know, or knew." He sighed and walked up back towards the boy's common room.  
  
"Ron I am the same Hermione it's just I am confused." She cried running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"We all get confused at times Hermione it's nothing to be ashamed of. You just cry and cry and well.cry some more until you see that you and Harry actually belong together." He smiled.  
  
"Ron I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled back placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You're a good friend." At that she walked up the steps and into the girls dormitory.  
  
Ron smiled yet again and also walked up to his room to head to bed.  
  
~ The next day ~  
  
Harry awoke the next day feeling slightly crummy from the night before. He knew he had classes today but he didn't really feel much like going to them, he almost thought about saying he was sick. Which wouldn't be quite a lie since he felt like he was going to throw up from feeling so horrible. He got up from bed and got dressed into his slightly baggy jeans and a red short sleeve shirt, along with his house robe. After getting into his clothes he sighed and walked down into the common room. Before he could say anything or even think about what was happening Hermione ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry I was a complete idiot last night." She smiled feeling happy to be hugging him.  
  
"No Mione I guess I was just being a complete arse of myself."  
  
"Damn it Harry what did you do? It was all me." She pulled away slightly and brushed her lips gently against his, then pulled them back again.  
  
"Wow I can see you two are back together again." Ron yawned while walking down the boy's dormitory room stairs.  
  
"Yes we are, and thanks Ron. Without you I don't think I would have came back to Harry anytime soon." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah Ron thanks." Harry said walking over to him and putting his hand out.  
  
"Harry I always have your back." He gladly shook it.  
  
"Now which one of you two wants to go eat." Hermione asked the two and watched their faces light up into a smile.  
  
"Wow Hermione you read my mind I'm starving!" Ron pronounced.  
  
"Ron you're always hungry." Harry and Hermione both laughed.  
  
"Let's just go and eat." Ron grinned. They walked out of the common room and down to the great hall and there came all the faces and stares. Shrugging it off they walked to their usual spots at their table and started to eat. The stares became less and less as the time went by and the volume became louder.  
  
"Why do you suppose their all staring at us weird? It's not like we're a bunch of pixies with our heads cut off " Hermione yelled so that practically the whole room could hear. Professor Flitwick just smiled as well did Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." The head master Albus Dumbledore stood up and stated letting his voice echo throughout the room. "As of recent events," he looked straight at Hermione then continued to talk again, "we shall not be taking any recent trips to Hogsmead. Also to remind you all if anyone is to be found out of your bed after hours you will be serving detention with Professor Snape or Professor Mcgonagall, Slytherins and Ravenclaw will be having detention with Professor Mcgonagall, and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff will serve it with Professor Snape. So I suggest you all be well mannered and listen to the rules. Now begin with dessert." At the twinkle of the headmaster's eye's dessert appeared on the table right before their eyes and the feast began.  
  
"Do you think he was talking about my recent events?" Hermione asked while grabbing a creamed donut from the center of the table.  
  
"Of course he was you saw the look in his eyes, and where they were looking." One of the Weasley twins answered coming up behind Hermione and grabbed her donut.  
  
"Fred that was mine." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Oh sorry you want it back?" he asked pointing it out towards her after he had taken a huge bite out of it.  
  
"No you can have it now." She sighed and grabbed another donut.  
  
"Are you two back together now?" Ask the other Weasley twin who walked up behind Hermione like the other twin and grabbed that donut out of her hand.  
  
"Why does everyone insist on stealing my donuts?"  
  
"Yeah we're back together George." Harry smiled.  
  
"That's good. Oh, did you want the donut?" George asked putting it back in her hand with only a bite left of it.  
  
"Um that's ok George." She smirked and threw it back to him.  
  
"Suit yourself." He smiled and took the last bite.  
  
"Has anyone seen Gin?" Asked Fred.  
  
"We haven't seen her all day." Repeated George after Fred.  
  
"Can't say I have." Ron replied.  
  
"Nope not here." Said Harry.  
  
"Not all day." Answered Hermione.  
  
At that a loud shriek came right towards them and hit harry straight in the face.  
  
"Blood hell Ron your owl almost killed me." Yelled Harry.  
  
"Look he's got a note attached to him." Hermione acknowledged the fact.  
  
"Yeah he also has a hurt wing." Ron frowned.  
  
"What does the letter say?" Harry asked Hermione who was reading it quietly to herself.  
  
"Oh my god!" She screamed. 


	9. death's misery

"I'm so sorry Ron." Hermione cried out.  
  
Hermione shoved the note towards Ron so that he could read it and his face turned a blood red color and his mouth dropped.  
  
"What does it say?" Harry asked concernedly.  
  
"It probably says he has a secret admirer." Fred joked.  
  
"Or he failed Hogwarts and has to go back to being a first year." George laughed.  
  
"Shut up George." Ron grinned.  
  
"Tell them what it says Ron." Hermione hit Ron in the shoulder.  
  
"Oh yeah. It says." Ron gulped then continued reading the letter.  
  
"Dear Ron,  
  
Ron I have horrible news for you and I am sorry to interrupt you during school hours to tell you this but I thought you might want to know ahead of time. Your father was at work today and had a recent attack with a death eater. The death eater killed him, drained all his life. There will be a death ceremony for him like he always wanted next week. I'm sure your father would want for Harry and Hermione to come also knowing that your father was very fond of them two. Make sure to tell Fred George and Ginny won't you.  
  
Love,  
Your loving mother.  
  
"Oh lord I'm so sorry Ron." Harry sighed while patting Ron on the back.  
  
Fred and George were standing behind Hermione wide eyed not wanting to believe their father was dead. Fred had dropped the last bite of Hermione's donut as Ron stood up.  
  
"Why did you get the letter I'm the oldest." Fred muttered.  
  
"Dad's dead.."George stuttered not wanting to believe it either.  
  
Meanwhile Ginny stomped into the Great Hall and ran over to Hermione.  
  
"You know what I don't care you can have Harry I don't want him anymore." She glared towards Hermione then looked at Ron. "I got a letter from mom yesterday she said that dad doesn't want me to call Hermione a mudblood anymore. I see you wrote to her and dad. Well you know what I don't care what dad says you're still a mudblood Hermione!" She screamed.  
  
"Ginny shut up about dad ok!" Ron yelled while slapping her across the face.  
  
She put her hand to her face and opened her mouth. She didn't think her brother would actually hit her.  
  
"Gin dad died today." Fred sighed while putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Wha..t!" Ginny gasped backing up a little bit. You could notice a red hand print developing on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione frowned while standing up and went to hug her but Ginny just pushed her away and watched Hermione almost trip and fall but Harry caught her.  
  
"Ginny what's your problem!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Ginny Hermione is just trying to make you feel better about dad which you obviously don't care about." Ron yelled at her.  
  
"Ron calm down. We all loved dad he was great." George wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Ron yelling at Gin isn't going to bring dad back." Fred grinned. He was trying to hold in his tears but you could tell that they were there. All the emotion and fear that showed in his eyes.  
  
Ron had been having a horrible morning after he found out the news about his dad. The worst part was having to go to potions after breakfast where he found out.  
  
"Name for me one thing that is added into a Polyjuice potion." Snape asked while crossing his arms. But no one had raised his or her hand, not even Hermione she was too upset to contribute to the discussion. She was upset for Ron, Ron's father she thought was a nice guy and she couldn't believe he was gone.  
  
"How about you Mr. Weasley." Snape smirked figuring he wouldn't possibly know the answer.  
  
"A piece of hair from the person you want to change into." Ron sighed while writing the note on a piece of parchment with his quill as well did everyone else. Snape was dumbfounded he didn't know how he possible knew the answer.  
  
"Can you give me a second ingredient?" Snape smirked again. He figured that was just a lucky guess he couldn't possibly get another ingredient. But what Snape didn't know was that in Hermione Harry and Ron's second year at Hogwarts the there had made the potion in order to transform into Draco Malfoy's two friends Crabbed and Goyle to try and get facts about the Slytherin heir.  
  
"Lacewing flies." Ron answered again still depressed and down in the dumps.  
  
"Give me all the ingredients if you are so smart Mr. Weasley." Snape grinned getting slightly angry that Ron knew the answer to the questions. Hermione looked to Ron in search of a look saying he needed help but she did not see that look.  
  
"Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass, powdered horn of a bicorn, shredded skin of a boomslang and a little bit of someone you are turning into." Ron gritted his teeth and began to write harder with his quill. Ron was getting mad that Snape kept asking him these questions. He hated that Snape figured him as a stupid git. But then to think about it if he and Harry and Hermione hadn't worked on that Polyjuice that one time he probably wouldn't have know then answer.  
  
Snape just grunted and began writing everything Ron just said, which was all correct, on the board. At the top of the list there was a title underlined saying Ingredients for the Polyjuice potion. After class Ron Harry and Hermione headed towards transfiguration, where their professor was the head of their house, Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Good morning class." The old, yet tall woman pronounced with a smile. She looked old but seemed as if she still had 100 years left in her. "Today we will be learning how to transforming our partners into a frog." She smiled as she saw a couple happy faces light up. Hermione had raised her hand at that and didn't look at all thrilled.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?"  
  
"If someone can't do the spell right couldn't it be dangerous?"  
  
"Yes, very good Ms. Granger thank you for noticing that. 10 points awarded to Gryffindor. It can be dangerous that's why we will be doing one pair at a time and I will be helping them. How about you and Mr. Potter come up here Ms. Granger." The professor smiled. It seemed as if she knew those two being together or somehow destined to be together.  
  
Harry and Hermione grabbed their wands and walked to the front of the class and stood facing each other.  
  
"Ok now ready and repeat after me." Just as the professor was beginning to talk the door swung open. It was Hagrid.  
  
"Sorry Minerva fer interuptin' ye clas'. I need to speak with Ron der fer a minute. If ye don't mind." Hagrid panted out of breath.  
  
"Of course Hagrid." Minerva nodded. "Ok Hermione turn Harry into a toad."  
  
Ron got up from his seat wondering what else could possibly have gone wrong today and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Ron I heard about ye dad. I'm serry to hear about dat. But there is somethin else I need ta tell ye."  
  
"What Hagrid?" Ron asked as he heard roars of laughing from inside. Ron looked through the window on the door and saw Hermione in the front but no Harry then he looked down and noticed that Harry was a toad, but yet he didn't want to laugh for some reason. He looked back to Harry then he blinked. "What is it Hagrid?"  
  
"It be Ginny."  
  
"Ginny? What's wrong with Ginny?" Ron asserted.  
  
"Oh dunt be worried she's fine. It's just she's been actin a lil weird lately."  
  
"Yeah well our father did just die Hagrid." He grinned.  
  
"No even before ye father died." Hagrid muttered "ye father died." So that it might not bring up more bad memories for Ron. "I'll talk to her Hagrid alright?"  
  
"Alright Ron. Have ye self a nice day." Hagrid smiled while walking away.  
  
Ron just shook his head then walked back into his class and noticed that Neville had turned Dean Thomas into a creature Ron had never seen before looked like a mixture of a toad, a cat, and an eagle. The classroom roared with laughter as Professor Mcgonagall tried to turn Dean back and Neville ran in circles screaming that he had killed Dean. After class ended Ron ran out of the classroom in search of Ginny. Harry and Hermione gathered their books quickly and scurried to try and catch up with him. Once they did Ron had sight of Ginny and he grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Ginny is there something wrong with you Hagrid says you've been acting weird lately." Ron yelled.  
  
"Yeah Ron there is actually something wrong but you wouldn't understand now would you? No you wouldn't." She cried and tried to pull away.  
  
"You just try me Gin tell me. Tell me what's wrong." Ron's voice was now calmer and had more of a, I'm helping you tone.  
  
"Ron you don't know what it's like to love someone then walk in on them ready to shag each other. Ready to give themselves to each other. The one you love ready to give their self to your best friend." Ginny cried pushing her head against Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Of course I do Gin. You probably didn't know this but before I found out Hermione and Harry were meant for each other I had this major crush on Hermione. I love her Gin but I know that her and Harry are going to be together. It's just this feeling I have."  
  
"She stole him from me though. She knew I liked him and she said she would never take him from me." Ginny cried out again drenching Ron's shirt with her tears.  
  
"Ginny you can't help who you fall in love with." He patted her back.  
  
Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and sighed. They started walking the other way towards the Great Hall.  
  
"You told Ginny you wouldn't take me from her?" Harry asked with his face tilting towards the ground.  
  
"Yeah Harry that was before Hogsmead after Viktor Krum broke up with me in our fourth year. When you came up to me and I was crying on a bench. You wrapped your arm around my shoulder and hugged me and said that it was his lose and that I deserved better. I noticed that ever since my first year I didn't not only like you as a friend I liked you as more." Hermione sighed.  
  
Harry smiled and put his hand in her hand. She gazed up towards him and smiled back.  
  
"I love you Hermione." Harry smiled brushing his lips gently against his.  
  
"I love you too." She kissed him back.  
  
But in the shadow there was a figure that no one had seen, that was basting in its anger. "Don't worry you two you'll get what's coming to you. You'll get it real soon." the figure whispered and let out an evil yet terrifying laugh. 


	10. surprise, surprise

Harry smiled and gripped his hand around Hermione's hand. "I have something to show you."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked him smiling back at him.  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"I feel bad. I feel like I disrespected Ginny. My best friend." Hermione frowned.  
  
"Hermione Ginny will get over it. If she is truly your best friend she'll forget about this." Harry reassured her  
  
"Harry I think I am going to go to the library to study some more. Can your surprise wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh.yeah sure Hermione." Harry conjured up a smile.  
  
Hermione smiled back and kissed Harry on the cheek. Taking her books that Harry had offered to carry out of Harry's hand she walked down the halls, practically running.  
  
Harry sighed and headed up towards the Gryffindor common room. He was slightly upset that he couldn't show Hermione the surprise tonight. He was really looking forward to it but he figured that he could just show her tomorrow and she would be just as happy so he smiled and walked up to the portrait in front of the Gryffindor common room. When the portrait flung open and he walked in he noticed it was dark. It was so dark he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. He tripped into a chair and didn't even know where he was so he just stood in place.  
  
"Hello?" He yelled. "Anyone there? Could someone turn on the lights please? I can't see where I am going." He grinned.  
  
"That's the point Harry." Someone giggled over by where Harry thought was where the fireplace would be.  
  
The lights flickered on and he looked over where the giggle came from and there he saw the fully naked Virginia Weasley.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked trying not to look at her beautiful body.  
  
"Yes Harry. Don't you like what you see?" She asked walking closer to him.  
  
"Where is everyone?" He asked tilting his head towards the ground.  
  
"I made sure no one was here and I left a note with the portrait that no one was to be let in but you." She smiled deviously.  
  
"How on earth did you do that? The Fat Lady wouldn't do that."  
  
"Oh Harry you know me by now when I want something I always get it." She laughed. Harry just grinned at her. "Ok, I told her that one day when I didn't have any classes I would stay up here and talk with her the whole day. All she really ever wanted was a friend."  
  
"Ginny will you please put on your clothes. I don't feel comfortable with you like this." Harry shrugged uncomfortably.  
  
"What's wrong Harry you aren't into woman anymore?" Ginny walked closer to him and came within 2 feet of his body.  
  
"Ginny God damn it put on some god damn clothes!" He screamed at her, squinting his eyes shut.  
  
"Just one kiss first Harry." She smiled bringing her body closer to his. She set her lips gently at first against his then pressed them harder. Caught in the moment Harry kissed her back. As he was about to wrap his hands around her he remembered she wasn't wearing anything and he remembered what he was doing. He didn't want Ginny he wanted Hermione. He pushed her away by her shoulders.  
  
"Ginny I love Hermione."  
  
"And I love you Harry!" Ginny screamed at him.  
  
"Please leave and get on some clothes Ginny."  
  
"I burned my clothes Harry."  
  
"Then go into your dorm and get some more."  
  
"I don't want to." She grinned.  
  
"I don't have any time for this shit Ginny." Harry growled and took off his robe and threw it at Ginny.  
  
"Now go!" he demanded.  
  
Ginny grinned and pushed Harry on the ground as she ran out the portrait hole and he watched as it slam shut. He cursed at himself for letting her get to him and giving her his robe to wear. Feeling slightly lousy at the second Harry walked over to the fireplace and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Incendio." He yawned while pointing his wand towards the fireplace and flicked it. A roaring fire started as he said that simple word. Sitting on the couch it wasn't hard for him to soon enough fall asleep.  
  
Ginny meanwhile had a viscous plan projected. Working up some tears she found Hermione who was studying in the library. Running over to her she practically fell into her and sobbed so much it seemed as if she was going to drench Hermione's books.  
  
"Hermione!" she cried.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?" her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"It was Harry." She sniffed. "He tried to." She looked around then whispered. "Rape me." She cried.  
  
"What are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione asked fearfully. "I walked into the common room." She paused looking at the faces that were staring blankly at her.  
  
Hermione seemed to notice to so she dragged Ginny into an aisle of books.  
  
"Harry was in there, and he had told me he was waiting for me. I asked him what for and he said that he wanted me bad." She sniffed again and then continued talking. "I told him no that I was wrong in the past and that I was sorry. He told me he didn't care he wanted me then and there. He walked closer to me and I was too scared to do anything. He started ripping my clothes and that's when I knew what I had to do I pushed him away and he fell over a chair. I noticed I was completely naked so I grabbed his robe that he had lay across the couch before I walked in. I wrapped it around myself and ran out. I was so scared Hermione." Ginny cried hugging her best friend.  
  
"Ginny Harry wouldn't do that." Hermione grinned hugging her back.  
  
"You don't believe me. Go to the common room I bet you my clothes will be somewhere in there. If he hasn't already destroyed the evidence." She sighed.  
  
Hermione looked sincerely at her and let out a sigh. "I'll be back." She grinned and walked out of the aisle and out of the library.  
  
She actually believes me I can't believe it. Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Hermione glared at the portrait and said the password " Jumping hippogriffs on Hogwarts." She grinned as she watched the door fly open. She stopped inside and looked around and then saw Harry asleep on the couch. She threw a pillow at his head and when he didn't wake up she picked up a slightly light book and threw it at him. That woke him up in a flash and he sat upright and fell off the couch.  
  
"What I do?" He asked, while his dark jet-black hair had fallen slightly in his face and overtop of his scar.  
  
"You know what you did Harry Potter! What were you thinking!" She screamed at him picking up another book and throwing it at him.  
  
"Hermione stop!" Harry yelled walking towards her and grabbing her soft arms so that she couldn't throw anything else at him.  
  
"Harry you're a player now let me go!" She screamed.  
  
"How am I a player Hermione?" Harry asked letting go of her arms so that he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"You tried to screw Ginny!"  
  
"I did nothing of the sort she tried to screw me!" Harry fell back in shock. "How could you think I would try and fuck your best friend?"  
  
Hermione grinded her teeth together and made her way over to the couch. She looked around the common room but didn't see any of Ginny's clothes. Then it dawned on her, she hadn't checked under the couch. She got on her hands and knees and lifted up the fabric drafting onto the floor from the couch and saw what looked like fabric so she pulled it out. Sure enough it was Ginny's clothes. And they were all ripped up as she said. Bloody hell Harry did try and rape Ginny.  
  
"Then what is this?" She asked calmly holding up the clothes. But for the first time around Hermione Harry was speechless.  
  
"I don't know how they got there." He answered after a long pause.  
  
"So how did she get your robe then?" Hermione asked sitting on the couch. She was trying not to show how pissed off she was.  
  
"She was being stubborn and I gave it to her because I didn't want to see her naked."  
  
"Harry you're such a liar I hate you. We are officially over!" Hermione yelled. This time she picked up the biggest book on the table and threw it at his head. It hit him in the head and he fell to the ground. She just ran up to the girl's dormitory crying while Harry sat there his face bloody from the book hit and wanted so bad to get revenge on Ginny. Even if she was his best friends little sister. 


	11. Sir lancelot's portrait

Harry let out a sigh and picked up the book she had thrown at him and looked at the title.  
  
"Biggest book of how to look pretty. Written by Gilderoy Lockhart," Harry grinned and threw the book at the table and watched the table fall over.  
  
"Harry is something wrong," Ron walked into the common room then glanced at Harry's face as he turned towards him. Ron noticed the blood dripping from his forehead then looked at the table that was knocked down.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry what happened?"  
  
"Hermione threw a book at me!"  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"Because your sister is a bitch!" Harry yelled picking up yet another book and throwing it at the fire.  
  
Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the book. "Mobiliarbus." The book froze in mid air and Ron moves his wand towards another table and the book followed and lays itself on it.  
  
"What did Ginny do now?" Ron sneered while putting his wand away.  
  
"She made this whole scene to make it look like I attacked her and tried to rape her to get Hermione angry with me. Ginny is getting out of hand Ron and if you don't do something about it I will."  
  
"I'll talk to her Harry I promise, first thing in the morning, ok?"  
  
"Thanks Ron but that's still not going to make Hermione any less mad at me. She called me a player."  
  
"Yeah she must be really mad at you to throw this huge book at you especially one written by Lockhart." Ron laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha very funny Ron," Harry picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at him.  
  
"Let's just head to bed Harry tomorrow is another day."  
  
"Tomorrow will be another bad day but I am really tired I need some sleep. I doubt I'll be able to but I can try," Harry sighed.  
  
~ The next day ~  
  
Hermione woke up with a pain in her heart, she knew it wasn't anything serious it was only the cause of a broken heart. She didn't think Harry was capable of doing something like that but the clothes were there and Ginny did have Harry's robe on. When I got into the common room Harry did have lipgloss around his mouth. It sure wasn't my taste in lipgloss, why would he do this? Hermione laid her head back down and began to cry. She didn't care if there were other people in the room she knew that she had just lost her heart and she wouldn't be able to get it back fully unless she could be with Harry and this whole situation hadn't happened. She eventually fell back to sleep with tears drying while lying on her face.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione wake up you missed class!" Lavender Brown shook Hermione vigorously trying to wake her up.  
  
"Go away Lavender," Hermione pleaded pulling the pillow over her head.  
  
"Hermione are you ill?" Lavender asked pulling the pillow away.  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"You missed potions and transfiguration," Lavender raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Wait what! I missed class?" Hermione sat upright and looked around. Her hair was all messed up and she was still in her pajamas. "No this can't be happening. Now I think I really am sick," Hermione fell back down on her bed.  
  
"Well Hermione if I were you ...I'd get up, Professor Mcgonagall is coming to see you soon."  
  
Hermione sat up and walked over to her trunk she pulled out a black skirt that would come down right above her knees and a white blouse. After walking into the bathroom a couple minutes later she came back out fully clothed and with her Gryffindor robe on. Her hair was not now messed up but straight and was in a gentle curl towards the ends.  
  
As she walked out of the girl's dormitory with Lavender quickly following her everyone eyed her as she walked, the whispering started as she walked past everyone.  
  
"Why are they whispering at me Lavender?"  
  
"Well you are Hermione Granger and you did miss two classes," Lavender nodded.  
  
"Hermione dear can I have a word with you?" A feminine voice sounded from behind Hermione. As she turned around she saw the professor there.  
  
"Of course Professor," Hermione gulped and followed her teacher out of the common room.  
  
"I see you missed class today, I was surprised," Professor Mcgonagall nodded fixing her glasses and stopped to look at Hermione. "Are you feeling well?"  
  
"I'm not really myself today Professor, it hasn't been the best week, I was up half the night crying."  
  
"About Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes, but how did you know about that?"  
  
"Word travels fast at Hogwarts Ms. Granger, and you of all people should know that the walls can talk," Ms. Mcgonagall smiled at her as her eyes glittered a gentle glistening color.  
  
"Professor who did you heard what happened from? I must know what went on... before I make the biggest mistake of my life," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Try asking Sir Lancelot's photo, I'm sure he can help you."  
  
"Oh thank you Professor, thank you," Hermione cried out in happy tears.  
  
In that instant Hermione ran from Professor Mcgonagall and headed towards the portrait that had Sir Lancelot in it. 


	12. Sir Lancelot found or not?

Hermione ran as fast as she could asking every portrait she passed if they had seen Sir Lancelot but he seemed to be no where in sight. Hermione had been searching for about an hour but still could not find him. By this time she knew she missed all of her morning classes and was going to be in trouble, but she didn't care. For once in her life school was not the first thing on her mind, it was finding out of Harry was innocent or not.  
  
"Sir Lancelot!" Hermione called while walking through a dark corridor. "I've never seen this corridor before," Hermione said while stopping suddenly hearing some voices behind her. She quickly ran and hid in a dark corner and watched as two figures walked past. It was Draco and Ginny and they were scheming about something. Hermione couldn't quite here what they were saying so she tried to move a little close but then tripped and fell into the light. Draco and Ginny both looked at her and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey Hermione are you ok?" Ginny asked as she stepped closer to her.  
  
"No thanks to you, I heard about the little rendezvous with Harry that you lied about. Harry didn't attack you did he? You threw yourself at him didn't you?" Hermione stood up and glared straight into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Why Hermione Granger I am ashamed that you would think I would do anything of the sort," Ginny smirked while Draco just laughed.  
  
"You are mad that Harry and I are together you did want him for yourself. What kind of a friend are you Ginny going behind your friends back and doing that?" Hermione pushed her way past Ginny as Draco grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go of me Malfoy," Hermione demanded as she tried to pull her arm free from his grasp but he held firm to her arm. "I said let me go!"  
  
"Granger I cannot do that, Miss. Weasley and I have a deal that we made. I get you and well she gets Harry for tonight," he smirked as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her hard. He also slammed her against the wall so she couldn't run away or grab for her wand.  
  
"Malfoy! Stop please!" Hermione struggled to get free.  
  
"Now why would I want to go and do that?" Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved his gentle kiss away from her lips down to her neck.  
  
"Draco please..."  
  
"I see you're giving into me," Draco snorted out in laughter as he moved his hand down to her crotch.  
  
"Draco I love Harry, now please stop," Hermione cried as she felt herself become weak. She couldn't fight back anymore, she knew it felt good to have Draco touching her like this but the problem was that it was Draco not Harry. She would prefer to have Harry, the one she loved, to do this to her.  
  
"Yeah Malfoy she loves me not you, not let her go!" Harry stepped around the corner of the corridor and glared towards Malfoy.  
  
"Wow if it isn't scar head," Draco grinned and continued to hold Hermione firm against the wall.  
  
"I'm warning you Malfoy let her go," Harry reached for his wand and pointed it out towards Draco.  
  
"You think I'm scared of you Potter, well you have another thing coming to you then Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled as Harry's wand flew from his own hand aside of the battle. "What are you going to do now scar head," Draco grinned.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" A voice sounded from behind Draco, in the dark shadows. " Stupefy!" It yelled again. Draco had his wand knocked to the side and then fell to the ground as someone placed a stunning spell on him.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry question as he squinted to see through the dark shadows at who their savior was.  
  
"It's me Harry," A female voice sounded as she walked out of the dark.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione pulled herself away from the wall. "I thought..."  
  
"You thought I was going to leave my best friend there to be raped by Draco Malfoy?" Ginny sighed. "Hermione as much as I am mad at you I would never do that."  
  
"I know Ginny, you're a good friend. Wait, how did you know I was here Harry?" Hermione turned away from Ginny towards Harry.  
  
"Let's just say Sir Lancelot told me that you were searching for me," Harry smiled.  
  
"I never reached Sir Lancelot how did he know?"  
  
"I told him," Ginny owned up.  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione looked towards Ginny.  
  
"Three little Gryffins lost without their mittens eh?" A strong manly voice was heard as it grew louder.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry backed away slightly looking down towards Draco who was still stunned.  
  
"What did you three do to Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"We did nothing professor honest," Hermione pleaded for the teacher to believe her.  
  
"Detention for the three of you, meet me in my office now! I'll be there as soon as I deliver Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing," Professor Snape grinned as he pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Draco's stunned body "Mobiliarbus," He yelled as Draco's body flew into the air and into followed him as he walked away.  
  
"What kind of detention do you think he'll give us?" Hermione questioned while looking towards Harry and Ginny.  
  
"I hope he does ask us to give him a sponge bath," Harry shivered.  
  
"Maybe we'll be lucky and he'll only ask for a foot massage," Ginny snorted out while laughing. 


	13. Authors note

Authors Note:  
  
I'd like to thank all of you for waiting patiently.... I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for chapters to be uploaded but with school and everything I had very little time. So now that summer has begun I will have more time and more chapters will be posted. Thanks for waiting patiently the next chapters will arrive soon. 


	14. Detention! part 1

The three of them walked down the corridors towards Professor Snapes office. They knew that Professor Snape would never cut them a break he completely despised all Gryffindors. They finally arrived at his office and he still wasn't there so they took a seat on the three chairs in his office.  
  
"But Seriously guys what do you think our detention will be?" Hermione gulped.  
  
"Well he can't expel us," Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yeah too many people would miss us," Harry laughed as well did Hermione and Ginny. The door then slammed open and in walked Professor Snape. He glared at the three of them and then took a seat at his desk.  
  
"Now tell me what you three and Mr. Malfoy were doing in the forbidden corridor?" Snape lifted one of his eyebrows as he waited for an answer.  
  
They knew that no matter what they said he wouldn't believe it so they exchanged glances and then Ginny spoke up.  
  
"It was my fault Professor I asked Harry and Hermione to come to the corridor to find my..." she paused and looked around the room. Hermione noticed a picture of a wizard on Professor Snapes wall and he was wearing a scarf so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Scarf!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry and Ginny both looked at her with question in their eyes as well did Professor Snape.  
  
"And how did Ms. Weasley's scarf get into the corridor?" the professor lifted his eyebrow yet again in awaiting and answer.  
  
"Well you see Professor Draco took the scarf from Ginny and we went to get it from him, we chased Draco into the corridor and then you came in," Harry spoke.  
  
"Where might this scarf be now?" the professor asked, he knew they were lying and he was about to catch them in that lie.  
  
"Well it turns out Draco didn't take my scarf it was someone else and he was trying to get on our nerves by saying it was him." Ginny blurted out.  
  
"And then he pulled his wand on us so we quickly stupefied him before he could hurt us professor," Hermione then spoke.  
  
"And it wasn't until too late when we realized he didn't have Ginny's scarf at all," Harry said out loud.  
  
"I see," The professor rubbed his chin as he sat there in silence and pondered.  
  
"Severus?" A voice sounded at Professor Snapes office door. It was Professor Mcgonagall, and when Harry Hermione and Ginny saw their house teacher boy were they glad.  
  
"Yes Minerva?" The professor glared slightly towards her then the three students in front of him.  
  
"I heard from a wise source that you were giving detention to three of my students?" She tilted her head down and looked over the top of her glasses.  
  
"Why yes I was, they were in the forbidden corridor. They made up some story about Ms. Weasley here losing a scarf and they went after it," The professor laughed out loud.  
  
"Well I think it be wise if I punish my own students if that is alright with you Severus?" Professor Mcgonagall put her arms behind her back and looked from Ginny to Hermione then to Harry.  
  
"Very well Minerva," He glared towards the three and watched as they had fear in their eyes.  
  
"Come along you three," she crossed her arm and showed anger across her face. They quickly got up from their chairs and walked briskly out the door. "To the Gryffindor common room with the three of you, I'll deal with you there."  
  
"We're being shuffled everywhere," Harry mumbled to Ginny and Hermione. They walked to the common room happy to be there instead of Professor Snapes office. Even if they were going to get detention from Professor Mcgonagall it was better than getting detention from Professor Snape.  
  
But now the question was............What would be their detention? 


	15. And thenshe vanished

A/N Hey all I just want to say I'm sorry it took so long to update. Writers block took over and then we got a new comp and everything but now that I have more time and my writers block is disappearing I can write a lot more. For all my loyal fans thank you for waiting ..

Professor Mcgonagal eyed them down with a facial expression spread across her face showing pure anger.

"What were you three thinking!" She growled towards them as she walked towards the fireplace and then pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the logs in the fireplace. As she spoke the words "Incendio" The logs began to burn and a fire had began, to warm up the place.

"We're sorry Professor but it wasn't our faults," Harry argued as he Hermione and Ginny sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Professor Mcgonagal was standing in front of them her face now calming down from the angered expression to a confused look.

"How do you accomplish that," Professor Mcgonagal widened her eyes so that she was eyeing all three of them.

"Malfoy tried to… he tried to…," Hermione stuttered as she could not finish her sentence.

"He tried to rape Hermione Professor," Harry nodded as he hugged Hermione.

"What?" Professor Mcgonagal questioned with curiosity in her voice. "Mr. Malfoy tried to take advantage of you Ms. Granger?"

"Yes Professor he did," Hermione sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. "But he didn't because Harry showed up."

"Where does Ms. Weasley come into all this?"

"I was talking with Malfoy," Ginny gulped.

"About?" Professor Mcgonagal asked as she stared in Ginny's direction.

"Professor at first I was angry at Hermione so Malfoy and I were…plotting a plan to… break Hermione and Harry up," Ginny sighed. "But then I realized how petty this argument was I should be happy for my best friend not angry with her, friends are for life no guy should come between that," Ginny smiled then looked towards the fire.

"Well I'm glad you learned a lesson through all this but you mustn't go unpunished, Ginny Weasley for the act of plotting an unruly event against another student such as decisive as rape for the next week you shall serve detention with Hagrid. Also Ms Granger and Mr. Potter for using magic against another student no matter the issue you two shall receive two days detention with Hagrid. Detention starts tomorrow get a good nights rest," Professor Mcgonagal nodded as she walked out.

"Professor what will happen to Malfoy?" Hermione question as Mcgonagal was about to exit the common room.

"Granger don't you worry he will not go unpunished even if I have to take the issue up with Albus Dumbledore," Professor Mcgonagal smiled then exited.

"Ginny you were really plotting to break Hermione and I up?"

"Yes Harry, and I'm sorry guys I really am. I'm sorry for everything, calling you a mudblood Hermione and taking advantage of you Harry," Ginny sighed as she sat down on the couch. "Do you forgive me?"

"Well I don't know what do you think Harry should we get rid of her or welcome her back into our lives?" Hermione joked as she stuck her tongue out at Ginny who laughed and hit her friend playfully.

"I'll take that as a yes," She smiled as she hugged them both.

"Guys where have you been!" Ron yelled as he ran over to the three of them. "I see you three are friends again," Ron smiled.

"Yeah just a big misunderstanding complication," Hermione laughed some.

"I see, well hey mate can I speak with you?" Ron asked Harry as he pulled him aside.

"Um okay," Harry shrugged as he listened closely to Ron.

"Hey tonight I was thinking about asking out Lavender Brown do you think she'll date me?" Ron whispered as he straightened his hair. This caused Harry to burst into tears of laughter. "I asked you to be honest not laugh me into depression," Ron smirked.

"Sorry I was just laughing that you have a crush on the sluttiest girl at Hogwarts," Harry laughed some more as he fell onto the couch.

"Lavender's not the sluttiest girl in Hogwarts! That's Pansy Parkinson," Ron grinned as he grabbed the red rose off the table behind him. "Do you guys know where Lavender is by the way?"

"Hmm nope we've been shuffled around everywhere and we haven't seen her," Harry shrugged. "Sorry mate."

"Hmmm, it's okay thanks," Ron sighed as he walked out of the common room.

"What do you think Lavender will say?" Hermione questioned.

"Something along the lines like, "you're nice and all but I don't like you like that, you're not my type maybe if you were taller had blond hair green eyes and no freckles I'd like you, but you don't sorry"," Ginny joked as she fell on the ground laughing.

"That's not nice, if Lavender says something like that I would totally slap her," Hermione growled.

"If she said something like that to me I would be like totally you're lose not mine," Harry laughed.

"I say we go spy on them," Ginny giggled mischievously.

"Yeah!" Hermione and Harry yelled in unison. The three ran off in the direction Ron ran in and decided it was best to spy on him. It took him about 10 minutes to find Lavender, and she was eating dinner in the Great Hall. Ron walked over to her and cleared his throat as he opened his mouth to just be cut off by her giggling voice.

"Do you have something to say Weasley?" She questioned as she laughed with her friends Parvati and Padma Patil.

"Um I was wondering well..." Rons face turned a bright red as Lavender realized what he was asking which caused her to burst into another roar of laughter. This pissed off not only Ginny but also Hermione and Harry. All three of them stomped over to Lavender and glared at her and her two friends.

"Lavender you don't know how lucky you are to have someone as wonderful as Ron to like you. All you go for is looks well later on in life it will come back at you and bite you in the rear," Hermione hissed as Ginny continued.

"If you ever treat my brother with the disrespect you gave him right now I not only will burn your wardrobe but you'll be in them when I burn them," Ginny growled as Harry now entered into the arguement.

"Lavender I never liked you much I never knew the real reason behind that until now, thanks for showing me the ugly face behind the mask," Harry smirked as Lavenders jaw dropped in shock. She then stood up as did Padma and Parvati.

"Come on girls let's be the better people here and leave," Lavender glared ignorantly towards the three and walked off but not before shoving Ron. Ginny growled as she grabbed Lavender by her shoulder and yanked her to face herself. She then took her fist and slammed it into Lavenders face.

"You guys were right I am pathetic," Ron sighed as he plopped down in the seat Lavender was sitting in.

"No Ron you're not she is for not seeing the Ron you really are, it's her lose not yours. You'll find just the right person for you just maybe not yet." Hermione sighed, as she tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah when will that be?"

"You will never know until it happens Ron but trust me," Hermione smiled as she looked towards Harry. Then the lights all flickered until the room blackened, a few screams were heard and then the lights came back on. They all looked around frantically wondering what had happened.

"Hermiones missing!" Harry shouted for all to hear, which got the teachers stirred up. How could one of their students just disappear without them knowing it. The lights flicked for less than a minute they should have felt the presence of another. Unless... it was someone working from the inside, someone such as another teacher, or possibly a student.


End file.
